


The Ones in the Golden House

by WolfVio



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Mask is evil, Most of those characters are only mentioned so..., Multi, Skull now is an assassin, Snorkel is Diver, and Diver is Gay, he might be, idk about Aloha, oh look this is an au!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVio/pseuds/WolfVio
Summary: Octarians have ravaged the world of Inklings and one city still lives. Inkopolis. The city adapts over the years and gangs run the outer borders while rich families run the middle with a family at the top like Kings.But a danger builds on the sides and the Royals are endangered by a mysterious Inkling who calls himself, "Mask"Post-apocolyptic Mask is a villian AU





	1. Aloha I

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh this starts off as Aloha but will switch off later.

"Dude! Ya coming?" Diver asked excitedly. He waved over his shoulder and he ran across the barren streets. 

Aloha chuckled, "Yeah!" He ran after him. The ground dusty beneath his feet. But it was always like that as far as Aloha could remember. Empty streets infested with gangs and those that don't have enough money to set up a life for their own, bordering rich lands and eventually the Golden House where the royal family watched over them. 

The two of them arrived at a small secluded building. Lights were broken and the walls cracked. It wasn't much but it provided enough protection from those groups that fight each other for food everyday. Two girls looked up as they entered. One with a pair of musty sunglasses, they just called her OG. The other with tan skin and a straw boater, called Straw. Both of them smiled and greeted them with five step handshakes that they memorized years ago.

"You get anything nice?" OG asked. She jumped a little in anticipation.

Diver chuckled and brought out a can of green peas and another can with just pineapples, "Tada!" He set both of them down on the ground, "We saw a rat but," he gently nudged Aloha, "it was too fast for us." 

Aloha laughed nervously and made his way over to a musty couch they managed to steal from the infamous Orange Gang. It was a miracle that they could get the thing off the ground, much less through the roads to their home while being chased by four beret wearing inklings with their guns at the ready. 

Straw was disappointed at the idea of no meat but she perked right back up and got to getting a fire started. They tried a little portable burner before but couldn't find gas, which was unexpected, so they resorted to a mini 'fireplace' in the corner with a pot ready to set on the coals. OG went to get some water for everyday use as their little storage barrel was nearing empty. Thankfully, they lived near a small reservoir so water was easy to obtain.

They saw many people at the reservoir. It was a sort of peaceful place. The many octolings that were considered traitors to the army that ravaged this place not long ago came there and Aloha hoped that they wouldn't stumble onto their home. Their red tentacles sent a harsh warning through the land. Aloha has only ever talked to one before. He didn't catch his name but he was nice and offered friendship in case they saw each other again. The idea of 'Friendship' was weird to Aloha. You put the word onto a member of another gang and you two are practically allies. You can shoot their gangmates and they can shoot yours. But you can't shoot each other until the one that places it takes it off. It was a weird thing that was created by two gangs that then spread. Aloha didn't really have any say in this friendship deal with that Inkling but apparently now it existed.

Aloha also had the friendship deal with Skull. The stone cold assassin. He had a gang but took bounties for food and supplies. You never knew he was there until he killed you. Skull had risen the deal after Aloha accidentally stumbled upon him on one of his outings for goods. Even though Aloha doesn't use or even own a gun, Skull was still uncomfortable enough to call Aloha his ally. They never met again after that. 

"Dinner is ready!" Straw exclaimed. Aloha snapped himself out of his thoughts. Straw pulled out makeshift plates and prepared four meals. She passed them out before sitting on the floor next to OG. Aloha looked down at the food. It wasn't anything like what the Richies ate but this was normal for them. One can was good for one day. Two cans was heaven. 

They ate in relative silence. But soon Diver piped up next to him, "An Inkling placed Friendship on me."

OG perked up and set her plate aside, "Who?"

"His name was Goggles. We saw each other but did nothing at first but we met again a few minutes later. He smiled, introduced himself, and offered it. He was actually kinda adorable." Diver told.

Aloha piped in, "Not hot?"

"No man. He was literally like a blue jay hatchling, small, helpless, and definitely did not deserve the circumstances." Diver continued, "Plus, I'm not gay enough to see every man as hot."

"You so are." Aloha murmured to himself.

"This Goggles boy sounds like fun!" Straw added.

"Yeah." OG agreed.

Diver chuckled before setting his plate down so it can get washed, "I probably won't see him again."

"True." Straw determined.

"Welp!" Aloha stood up as the conversation slowed and stretched, "I'm gonna get more water for our barrel. I know that OG never fills it fully."

"I do too!" OG pouted as Aloha walked out with a bucket because the barrel was too heavy to carry. He stepped outside their hideout and walked his way to the reservoir. The water was still, nice, and clear. It definitely had some contaminants as they have learned by experience. He set the bucket down into the water and let the cool liquid fill it.

Suddenly. A sharp prick hit the side of his neck followed by the feeling of wetness. Aloha staggered, almost falling into the water. He set his hand on the wetness and pulled back. Wait this ink was, cyan? Was it a new gang that didn't know the unspoken rules of the reservoir? Aloha looked around for any sign of an Inkling. When he found nothing he hesitantly shrugged it off and washed the ink off of his neck with the water from the bucket. He made sure that it didn't drip into the bucket. That would be gross. But who cares about gross anyway? They lived in a parasite infested building. But he still saw their water as pure and wanted to keep it so. 

After the last traces of cyan were gone, he made his way back to their building. He dumped the water into the barrel. And went to get another. Soon the barrel was full and his friends were heading off to sleep. Aloha soon silently joined them.

_Aloha opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black and he felt something holding him to a chair. He shuffled around and felt rope stinging his arms… wait stinging?_ So this was real? This wasn't a dream?

Aloha nearly yelped when he heard a faint laughing at his left side. It wasn't an amused laugh. It was a kind that sent shivers up his spine.

A figure slowly appeared in the darkness. Aloha could spot a hint of... cyan? Was this the guy that attacked him? But then another figured slowly forced his way into his vision. Aloha spotted an E-liter and purple tentacles. Skull?!

Suddenly a light turned on above him. The cyan guy was right in front of him now. He was loosely sitting on a chair with his shoulders hunched. He had a gas mask on his face and his clothing was dark and concealed. Aloha realized that he was wearing some sort of cloak over the rest of his clothing. His cyan tentacles were bleak and greyish. His eyes stood out in a bright cyan. His breathing came out in wheezes and Aloha almost believed that he was sick with a cold or something. He _could'_ ve been for all Aloha knew.

He laughed again, "Nice to meet you, Aloha."

"How do you-?" Before Aloha could finish the guy continued.

"I'm Mask and we're now allies."


	2. Designer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face appears and Aloha is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it is so small. I'll try to make a longer one.

Designer whined silently as he gazed into the rising sun. His bucket sitting next to him, shiny and polished. He looked over at it. It's unfamiliar shape sending him into a loop. Normally he used a Slosher but Fullmoon had just recently given this one to him. He didn't ask where she got it. It was obviously from the small town inside the borders past the skirmishing gangs. Fullmoon was always able to sneak past the mousetraps and cats. She never stole food as her heart didn't allow her.

Jersey scolded her because of that but Fullmoon would always counter with, "They don't have as much edible resources that we're led to believe! They're starving as much as we are!"

Fullmoon was the second member in their group to realize that the gangs and towns people were nearly the same, congruent in a way. One just has voilence and poor while the other comfort and money. They seemed different but they couldn't be more similar. 

That's why Designer admired Mask. He was the first person Desi had ever met to think that. He had ground that idea into everyone he met whether or not they believed it.

Wind blew through Designer's tentacles. He closed his eyes against it. It comforted him in his normally hectic life. When he opened his eyes he took one look at the Inkopolis boarders, keeping everything in and those that want to destroy it out… more or less.

"We got a wild one!" Jersey screeched meters behind him. Desinger sprung up to his feet with his toxic mist at the ready. A strangled scream sent electricity up his spine. It was from that shaded guy… Aviators!

Then there was silence. Oh god what happened? 

A feral yelled from right in front of Designer made him step back. From the shadows an inkling launched himself towards him with a nicely polished gold dynamo lifted, ready to smash down. Designer dodged and threw his mist at the attacker. 

The guy screamed in rage but hesitated as the mist attacked him. Designer jumped on him and pushed him to the ground. 

Designer was never strong and soon the guy was about to push him off. "A little help here?!" Designer yelled into the darkness, "I can tell that he hasn't had his dose yet!"

"You are correct." A voice rasped a distance away.

Desinger recognized it as Mask and he sighed in relief. The guy under him roared.

"Calm down, Rider." Skull piped up. He appeared with his e-liter ready. 

Rider, his name apparently was, tensed up. Designer took that time to examine him. Leather clothes, probably from the small town, great weapon, also probably from the town. But he had a kraken-like wrath to him, definitely from the gangs. So he was a theif or previous citizen that decided to take to the outside streets. Or both, you never know with these guys.

Mask knelt down to get a good look at Rider. He chuckled, "I can't believe we got you. You're going to love it here as I am going to love having your here,  _ friend _ ." He stood, "Enjoy your stay." 

Mask motioned away, "Take him. I'll speak with him later."

Skull nodded and took Designer's place. Rider started struggling again and Skull yanked him to his feet and then away. 

Designer saw the new guy, (Aloha was his name?), step aside. His face was confused. He then asked out loud, "What is this…  _ dose _ ?"

Mask's attention went to Aloha. He smiled, walked over to him, and pat him on the back, "I'll show you."


End file.
